1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer, for example.
2. Related Art
As examples of existing liquid ejecting apparatuses, there are ink jet printers that perform printing by ejecting ink (liquid) onto a target from liquid ejecting portions. Further, among these printers, there is a printer including a collection portion (receiving tray) for collecting ink which has leaked and a detector for detecting collection of the ink in the collection portion (for example, JP-A-2007-160825).
That is to say, the collection portion includes an absorber for absorbing liquid which has leaked and dropped from the upper side on the overall bottom surface of the printer. The detector detects whether ink has been absorbed and held by the absorber based on change in electric resistance between electrode terminals in accordance with an amount of ink absorbed and held by the absorber.
When ink is absorbed by the absorber, its fluidity is lowered. In particular, when an amount of ink which has leaked is small, the ink is absorbed and held by the absorber at a drop position and does not sufficiently move to a position at which the detector is provided. Due to this, it is difficult for the detector to detect the leakage of a small amount of ink.
Such problem generally occurs not only in the printer including the collection portion for collecting ink but in liquid ejecting apparatuses including receiving trays for receiving liquid.